In a wireless local area network (WLAN) communication system or the like, a media access control (MAC) layer based on carrier sense multiple access (CSMA) transmits data in packets which may contend for the medium with other packets each time the packets are transmitted. Current WLAN systems such as those compliant with an IEEE 802.11 specification do not utilize channel feedback. Instead, the transmitter estimates the channel state by the number of channel acknowledgements (ACKs) that it receives. Such a system may result in an undesirable feedback loop where the modulation rate may be adapted downwards rather quickly, but may only increase slowly.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.